


Пепелище былых дней

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же на самом деле произошло там, в Хорватии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепелище былых дней

Агент Картер и Бенджи в четыре глаза внимательно смотрят на него, напряженно вслушиваются в тихую речь. Брандт с усилием сглатывает, подбирая слова:  
\- И вот однажды Супруг решил покинуть убежище, пробежаться. Я последовал за ним...  
***  
Супруг уверенно петлял по узким улочкам города, видимо, он бывал здесь раньше, задолго до начала Программы. Уилл при всей своей подготовке еле поспевал за ним. Не прошло и пары минут – парень исчез из виду, сиганув куда-то в проулок. Брандт в недоумении притормозил. Ну и куда теперь? Свернув практически наугад в одну из подворотен, он пробежал ещё около двух кварталов, прежде чем нырнул в какую-то совсем узкую щель между домами и наткнулся взглядом на искомый объект. Правда, того, что происходило вокруг него, агент совсем не ожидал: в переулке развернулась настоящая бойня. Человек пять или шесть, в масках, но с непокрытыми волосами, по которым было явно видно – местные, сербы, - окружили Итана. Тот, хоть и оказался практически в ловушке, отчаянно отбивался, раскидывал их раз за разом и кидался из стороны в сторону в попытке вырваться из окружения, но стены домов играли против него. А нападающие поднимались, как ни в чем не бывало, и бросались на него снова. Уильям, не раздумывая, кинулся на подмогу – и врезался в самую гущу побоища, точными смертоносными ударами отбрасывая противников в сторону.  
Им вдвоем понадобилось меньше трех минут, чтобы полностью вырубить сербов. Скользнув взглядом по поверженным телам, Брандт как-то отстраненно подумал о том, что дела его плохи. Это же несанкционированное устранение, за которое полагается отстранение от должности, если не трибунал.   
О, и ещё плюсом пойдет обнаружение секретной миссии. Уилл повернулся к Ханту:  
\- Ты как?  
Итан поднял на него глаза, и Брандт в шоке отшатнулся: радужка практически исчезла за расширившимися зрачками, которые совершенно не реагировали на свет. И на движение, кстати, тоже: сколько бы Уилл не махал ладонью перед лицом Супруга, тот её не видел. Наскоро осмотрев парня, Брандт обнаружил причину: маленький дротик с каким-то веществом, зацепившийся за кожу прямо под кромкой волос на шее. Удалить иголку труда не составило, вот только теперь Уилл остался один на один с ничего не соображающим Хантом.  
И хуже всего было то, что он понятия не имел, что было в этом дротике. Яд? Наркотик? Какой-то неизвестный транквилизатор? Сыворотка правды? Итан просто заснет или начнет умирать? После недолгих размышлений Уилл все же решил дотащить его до базы, чтобы им занялись специалисты.  
\- Эй! Пойдем, чувак, тут оставаться нельзя. – Уильям нагнулся к Супругу: тот дернул головой на звук его голоса, но глаза так и не поднял.  
Не успели они пройти и пары кварталов, Итан перестал перебирать ногами и, совершенно неожиданно для Уилла, набросился на него. В который раз Брандт проклял планировку этого города: слишком маленькое пространство не дало ему возможности развернуться и оттолкнуть Ханта. Он оказался буквально распластанным по стене. Супруг не предпринимал попыток выбить из него сознание – но он вжимал его в стену настолько сильно, что Брандт слышал, как хрустят натруженные позвонки. И чувствовал, как в пах упирается что-то подозрительно-твердое. Он и рад был бы думать, что это пистолет – только вот точно знал, что никакого оружия парень с собой не брал.  
Итан с упоением водил носом по шее Уильяма, вряд ли помня о том, что они все ещё на улице и не в самом укромном месте.  
\- Черт… Хант, какого хрена ты творишь, ублюдок?.. – Брандт вздрогнул, когда кожи коснулся влажный теплый язык. У него всегда была чувствительная шея, и все его подружки этим нагло пользовались; но он никак не мог предположить, что этим воспользуется и Итан. Колени предательски дрогнули. Положение уже становилось опасным, и это очень не нравилось Уиллу. Одним плавным движением он выскользнул из-под Супруга, и они поменялись местами – теперь агент сам прижимал Ханта к кирпичам.  
Глаза Итана все так же смотрели в пустоту. И ничего не выражали.   
Брандта ощутимо передергивало от этого взгляда, поэтому он быстро сорвал со лба повязку и натянул на голову парню так, чтобы скрыть глаза. Тот не отреагировал.  
\- Ладно, чувак. Не знаю, чем тебя не устраивает твоя жена, но если хочешь траха – ты его получишь.  
Казалось, Супруг ждал именно этих слов – он крутанулся на месте, нагнулся и уперся ладонями в стену. Уилл, честно признаться, растерял добрую половину своего энтузиазма, увидев вырисовывающуюся под тканью спортивных штанов задницу Итана, но быстро сориентировался. Вжавшись бедрами в его промежность, Брандт стал торопливо потираться о него, одновременно забираясь ладонями под куртку и оглаживая напряженные мышцы груди и живота. Хант откидывал голову назад и шумно выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, стоило агенту задеть какой-нибудь особо чувствительный участок кожи или шрам.  
Почувствовав, что собственное бельё вымокло в смазке, Уилл рывком сдернул с парня штаны. Его уже тоже не волновал тот факт, что они стояли на улице. Наскоро облизав пальцы, он нащупал между ног Ханта горячее отверстие и принялся его растягивать – так медленно, как только позволяло оставшееся терпение. То есть никак. Супруг и сам уже чуть ли не в голос стонал от нетерпения, дергал бедрами навстречу пальцам Уилла, судорожно сжимал пальцы в кулаки. Раскрыв нутро Итана «ножницами» насколько возможно, агент решился, наконец, на прямой контакт: сжав в руке член, он приставил головку к проходу и толкнул. Парень дернулся, со свистом вдыхая жаркий воздух Адриатики; по сведенным судорогой плечам было видно, что ему не очень приятно, но он очень старается. Пытаясь сдержать себя, Брандт скрипел зубами и входил медленно, маленькими толчками. Когда Итану все же удалось расслабиться, Уилл был весь мокрый от пота.   
Но теперь он не встречал почти никаких препятствий – за исключением того, что нутро Супруга растягивалось довольно неохотно, – и стал вбиваться в него в своем обычном, размашистом, но медленном ритме.   
Совершенно забывшись в ощущениях, Уильям гортанно рычал и до боли в суставах сжимал стройные бедра Итана. То ли у него давно не было секса, то ли парень действительно был хорош, но Уилл уже сейчас мог сказать, что это самый фантастический секс в его жизни. Пошлые хлюпающие звуки и шлепки кожи о кожу ввинчивались в слух, возбуждая ещё больше. Хант вертелся, как бешеный, пытаясь сильнее насадить себя на Уильяма, и уже натурально кричал во весь голос. Брандту пришлось зажать ему рот рукой, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить столь компрометирующие звуки. Внутри стало так невозможно горячо, мокро и скользко – Уилл мог двигаться так же свободно, как и в любой девчонке. Это он и делал, и теперь медленные размеренные толчки сменились рваным, грубым ритмом.  
Итан на мгновение замер, а затем долгая дрожь оргазма прошлась снизу вверх по его позвоночнику и безжалостно затянула мышцы вокруг члена Брандта. Тот выругался, почему-то на французском, хотя знал он этот язык очень и очень поверхностно. Ханта все ещё трясло, когда Уилл в три сильных, глубоких толчка достиг пика и с наслаждением излился в пульсирующие внутренности Супруга.  
Уже ближе к вечеру он, уставший и невозможно довольный собой, вернулся на наблюдательный пункт. И обнаружил, что его люди в отключке, а Супруги нет…

***  
\- А что же случилось с Супругом? – после недолгого молчания спросила Джейн.  
\- Я его больше не видел. Пока два дня назад, в Москве, министр не представил мне Итана Ханта. – Уилл запнулся, переводя дыхание. – И вот я лечу на самолете в Дубай и спрашиваю себя: стоит ли ему говорить? И как сказать?


End file.
